Flying
Flying, also known as Aerial, or Float, is a recurring type of enemy in the Final Fantasy series. Flying enemies are enemies which appear above the ground. Ground-based attacks miss Flying enemies, and in some games they are completely immune to all Earth-elemental damage; and have a characteristic Wind-elemental tolerance that varies greatly from game to game. In games with the Float status they are constantly under its effect. Most birds and bats fall into this category, as do most Wyvern, Bomb, and Ahriman enemies. A number of Dragon-type enemies are also Flying-type enemies. In a number of instances enemies will switch from a ground position to an aerial position. In addition to this giving them the benefits of Flying-type enemies, there are also usually stat gains and a new selection of attacks become available. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Flying enemies appear in ''Final Fantasy III's DS remake with the introduction of new Elements to the game representing their weakness: Aero magic and Bows. Some flying enemies are also specially vulnerable to Dragoons. Several winged enemies are considered aerial and most enemies fought over Airships are as well. The following enemies are flying: *Griffon and Dozmare. *Rust Bird. *Rukh and Simurgh. *Firefly and Frostfly. *Helldiver and Gold Eagle. *Fury, Harpy and Dira. *Hornet and Killer Bee. *Poison Bat and Blood Bat. *Flyer and Flyer Mage. *Gargoyle and Rock Gargoyle. *Drake and Pterodactyl. *Wyvern and Peryton. The following bosses are flying: *Garuda. *Bahamut. *Ahriman. ''Final Fantasy IV Flying enemies were introduced in ''Final Fantasy IV. In this game, flying enemies are weak to the Throw element, which includes Kain's Spears, Edge's Shurikens and Bows. They are immune to Quake and Titan's Gaia's Wrath due to being under constant effect of Float. In the DS remake, flying enemies are immune to Earth-element attacks. The following enemies are flying: *Floating Eye, Blood Eye, and Ahriman *Helldiver, Cockatrice, Fledgling Rukh, and Mist Eagle. *Eyewing Moth, Gloomwing, and Hellflapper. *Gargoyle, and Belphegor. *Cave Bat, Blood Bat, and Vampire Bat. *Bomb, Gray Bomb, Balloon, and Dark Grenade. *Zu, Rukh, and Strato Avis. *Crystal Dragon. The following bosses are flying: *Barbariccia. *Plague Horror. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The following enemies are flying: *Fledgling Rukh. *Eyewing Moth, and Hellflapper. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The following enemies are flying: *Floating Eye, Sky Pupil, Ahriman, and Blood Eye. *Helldiver, Cliff Eagle, Cockatrice, Fledgling Rukh, Gil Bird, and Thunderbird. *Eyewing Moth, Hellflapper, and Navy Moth. *Belphegor, Gargoyle, and Lucifer. *Blood Bat, Cave Bat, Vampire Bat, and Wild Bat. *Balloon, Bomb, Bomb King, Dark Grenade, and Gray Bomb. *Crystal Dragon. Final Fantasy VIII In ''Final Fantasy VIII, every winged and floating enemy, with the exception of Imp, Bahamut, and Tiamat, have a weakness to Wind. Though the Float status is present in the game, it is not an innate property of any of these enemies, and they are vulnerable to Earth-elemental damage. The following enemies are flying: *Bite Bug *Jelleye *Gayla *Red Bat *Buel *Cockatrice *Thrustaevis *Elnoyle The following bosses are flying: *Elvoret *Granaldo *Trauma ''Final Fantasy IX Aerial enemies take 150% damage from Amarant Coral's Throw, and 200% damage when the attacker has equipped the Bird Killer ability. Final Fantasy XI Certain Wyrm-type enemies in ''Final Fantasy XI are granted the Flight ability, which allows them to take to attacking in the sky, rendering melee attacks ineffective. They also gain access to a breath ability, replacing their normal attack in this mode, which lobs an area of effect blast at the current target and nearby allies. For this reason, parties often designate a member as "kiter" to take the monster and lead it off while other players rest and recover until the monster stops flying and takes to the ground again. ''Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII flying enemies have more prominence due to the fact that they cannot be attacked at all by melee attacks. In order to effectively damage flying enemies, one must resort to ranged weapons, magick, items, the Telekinesis Technick or Quickenings. The following enemies are flying: *Wyverns, from the Dragon genus: **Wyvern **Bellwyvern **Aeronite **Dheed **Aeros **Wyvern Lord *Divers, from the Avion genus: **Dive Talon **Zu **Vulture **Garuda-Egi **Pyrolisk **Charybterix **Imdugud *Steelings, from the Avion genus: **Bloodwing The following bosses are flying: *Garuda *Adrammelech *Phoenix ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In ''Revenant Wings, all characters, Yarhi and enemies are subdivided into Melee, Ranged and Flying units, forming a power triangle. Flying units are weak against Ranged units, and strong against Melee units. Flying units have no notable relation with the Earth element in this game. Filo and Llyud are the only flying main characters available in the game. The following are flying enemies: *Vampyr The following are flying party leaders: *Dragoon *Dragon Knight *Sky Samurai *Sky Warrior *Sky Soldier *Feolthanos Medi The following are flying Yarhi: *Non-elemental: **Garchimacera **Diabolos **Bahamut *Fire-elemental: **Bomb **Wyvern **Chaos *Water-elemental: **Aquarius **Siren **Mateus *Lightning-elemental: **Ramih **Raiden **Ramuh *Earth-elemental: **Gnoam **Atomos **Exodus ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' Flying enemies in this game will have a shadow on the ground bellow them, a common trait among these enemies is having a weakness to the Shoot-elemental and a resistance to the Earth-elemental. There is no Float spell, but the "status" still appears on some enemies. If flying enemies are group together in an encounter, they'll have a floating animation. But if they are paired with non-flying enemies, they'll merely stand still and have no animation at all. There are five flying type of enemies; the garuda-type, mage-type, bird-type, ghost-type, and devil-type monsters. The following enemies are flying: *Roc, Sparna, Garuda *Mage, Sorcerer *Hot Wings, Stoney Roost *Ghost, Specter *Avizzard, Gargoyle